1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet sale method, and more particularly, to an Internet sale method and apparatus using sale content, in which an Internet shopping mall uses a product review written in a personal homepage as sale information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a product is posted on an Internet shopping mall, consumers may read a brief description or optional extras of a product, may buy the product via a payment system, and may write a brief product review with respect to the product in the shopping mall server.
Accordingly, it is difficult to access a detailed description for the product or various opinions of consumers previously buying the product, via the description for the product or the product review posted on the shopping mall server.
Also, in general shopping mall servers, a right of a shopping mall server seller is definitely distinguished from a right of a consumer and a general consumer is not allowed to sell a product. Accordingly, a consumer wants to be a seller, the consumer administrate own shopping mall or has to be approved of a right of seller by shopping mall servers.
On the other hand, currently, consumers not only are satisfied with simply buying a product but also writes detailed product information and a product review with respect to a product that consumers buy in personal blogs, mini-homepages, and homepages of cafes and clubs (hereinafter, referred to as “personal homepage”) in public.
However, a content written in a personal homepage as described above may not be accepted nor be protected as a content and may not create additional profits with respect to an effort.